The Potter Kingdom
by Sparkstar18
Summary: This is a story where Lily and James overthrew Voldemort before Harry was born.  An ancient prophecy by Merlin had them take over the wizarding world of Great Britain for the greater good.  They have one sole heir, and his name is Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Kingdom

In the quiet village of Hogsmeade, two figures in cloaks raced down the main road. At the end of it, they stopped, and pulled out what would look like an ordinary stick to most folk. However, that 'stick' just happened to be a wand, which was used by these two mysterious figures to channel their magic. They both pointed their wands at an empty space, and shouted in Latin: _Surge vetusti castri_ multiple times. Villagers wandered out of their homes, after feeling a trembling on the ground. The villagers that had appeared behind the couple gasped as a castle appeared. It was old, with stone towers on all four points, a courtyard right at the entrance. Two wooden doors marked the entrance. Painted on those doors was a crest. It simply was a lion, with a red and gold background. The castle itself had seven visible floors, and it appeared there were seven windows facing the village. The castle's roof was pointed to a tip, and on that tip stood a flag, with the same crest as the one on the door. The two figures turned around and looked at the villagers. They pulled off their hoods, and a man with messy black hair and warm brown eyes was standing on the right. On the left was a woman with long red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"People of Hogsmeade," the woman called out, "The Ministry of Magic from this point forward does not exist."

"From now we shall rule the British Wizarding World," the man yelled.

One man stepped forward and looked the two people over, "What gives you any right?" The other villagers yelled in agreement, and only stopped when a 'pop' was heard. An old man with half-moon glasses and a long beard walked up.

"Bow down," he said, 'To your new Lord and Lady Potter, Heirs of Gryffindor and Merlin, the Dark Lord Slayer, and the ones you will be following for the upcoming years."

"They- they really defeated him," a villager gasped.

'Voldemort is dead," the man shouted, "You do not have to live in fear anymore."

"We hope to rule you equally, and we hope you all approve," the lady stepped forward, "For from this moment on, all creatures, centaurs, goblins, giants, trolls, phoenixes, all magical creatures will be treated equally. House elves are to be given days off and payment, and are not to be punish themselves."

"Did you know," the old man started, "That Merlin himself predicted that whoever defeats the current Dark Lord shall be the one who unites the wizarding world, and turns it into the greatest, most respected place in the entire universe?"

"Bloody," a villager murmured, "I guess we can give it a shot."

"Good," the old man smiled, "Please welcome Lord James and Lady Lily Potter."

"Albus, my dear friend," James said, stepping forward, "All we ask is for a chance, and for you to listen and be patient. I am the sole heir to the Potter Throne, I never wanted this, the fame, fortune, all I wanted was a life where my wife was happy, and we didn't have to live in fear. In fact, just five months ago, I was some prankster who didn't know what to do with his life, and just had the knowledge of being the heir to Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

"Together we made it to this stage," Lily said, "Defeated Voldemort, and took up the throne set for us millenniums ago. We did not ask for this, but we only hope for your full support as we got through this together."

"Can we make this work?" James asked.

"We'll see," a villager called.

"You seem to be the leader, what is your name?" Albus asked.

"Jerry Dingloggin," the wizard replied, "I am the village leader."

"Nice to meet you, Jerry," James said, "Give us one year, if this doesn't work, I swear on my magic I will dispose of this castle, which everyone is allowed in the court room and main hall, and go back to my old life."

"I swear on my magic, as well," Lily declared.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore give the new Lord and Lady my full support," Albus said. The villagers seemed to lighten up when Dumbledore, possibly the world's greatest wizard, gave these two young adults his support.

And so, the wizarding world changed drastically since that first appearance. All magical creatures with enough intelligence was treated equally, and got two spots on the Wizengamot. All prejudice beliefs about muggle borns, pure-blooded, and half-blooded were erased, even though some families still held them, no one believed them. Everyone was told to treat others equally, but the freedom of speech was allowed. Lily gave birth to a sole heir, Harry. True to Albus' belief, the wizarding world of Great Britain was changed for the better, and everyone kept their magic. Hogwart's board of governors was taken down, and now the headmaster, Dumbledore, had full control over the school, as would the next headmasters.

HP3GW

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was driving in his car along the streets of muggle London. There was snow all over the ground, and the road was slippery with snow piled at the sides. Next to Harry sat a pretty Asian girl with long silky black hair named Cho Chang. However, they were not looking at each other, and the window Cho was glaring at could've had a hole the minute she looked at it. Harry drummed his fingers on the wheel, and sighed as they pulled over.

"DO you know how to use the Underground?" he asked.

"Yes," Cho replied stiffly. Harry pressed a button, and Cho's door unlocked.

"Don't bother contacting me anymore," Harry called as she got out.

"Why would I?" Cho sniffed, and slammed the door shut. Harry Potter wasn't like the stereotypical big-headed prince you would expect. He was raised by parents who were constantly giving, helping out various charities wizarding and muggle, or simply putting a smile on a little girl's face after she dropped her ice cream. Harry, being 5'7", with unruly black hair and striking green eyes could be considered someone who never had problems, and was a heartthrob star. That, however, was not Harry Potter. This Harry Potter just had as disastrous time with his now ex-girlfriend, who in truth was his first girlfriend. It was simple, really, they started talking, and then Harry finds out Cho is in love with her ex, Cedric Diggory. Apparently they had broken up due to the pressure of the Triwizard Tournament, which Harry found very appealing to watch, and they never got back together. So Harry yells for a bit, then tells Cho to go to Cedric and tell him how she feels. Cho then accuses him of not liking her, which Harry found ridiculous, and their fight led to an awkward car ride to the Underground.

Feeling hot, Harry rolled down the window, and looked out. He saw two teenagers walking down the street, holding hands. The man had short dark hair, while the woman had red hair that seemed to light up the sidewalk when the sun shone on it. Sighing, Harry drove around the block, and parked his car. He smirked as people walked by, staring at his car. It was a Ferrari F50, and stood out against the white snow. Making sure his wand was hidden in its holster, Harry entered the Starbucks.

"Hey X," someone called, "The usual?"

"Right on," Harry called back, smiling at his muggle friend, Seth. Harry quickly remembered that in the muggle world, he was Xavier, and not the famous Harry Potter. His closest muggle friend (as close as you can be friends with a muggle) was Seth, who was 16 and went to a near by community college. Seth was shorter than Harry, but was wider in build. He had the hair, sandy in color, that made everyone like his hair. Harry walked up, and paid for the drink.

"As much as I would like to chat," Harry started, "I have to be going."

"See you around X," Seth replied, handing Harry his caramel frappuccino. Harry took his drink and walked out of the store. Instead of going straight back to his car, Harry took the time to walk around. As he was passing an alley, he heard shuffling, and than what sounded like a muffled scream.

Walking cautiously, he saw near the end the two teenagers he had seen out the window of his car. This time, the redhead was pinned against a building, and seemed to be struggling to break free. Harry crept forward, slowly drawing his wand, but the redhead managed to knee the guy, and she took off running.

"Oh no you don't," the guy muttered, "_Stupefy." _The redhead fell to the ground, stunned.

"Leave her alone," Harry shouted, watching as the guy walked towards the helpless girl.

"What are you going to do?" he smirked, "Helpless muggle?"

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry roared, the man's wand flew out of his hand, and Harry caught it.

"Shit," the man whispered, and with a 'pop', he dissapperated. _Damn, I really need to talk to my parents about who gets to use early apperation_. Harry raced to the girl's side.

"_Enervate,"_ Harry murmured, and the girl gasped, waking up.

"Michael, what happened?" she groaned, "He… he tried to…. He…."

"He didn't do anything," Harry reassured her, "I disarmed him, but he fled, rotten bastard, but your safe now."

"You're a wizard," the girl gasped.

"I take it you're a witch," Harry assumed.

She nodded, "I don't recognize you from Hogwarts though."

"I don't go to Hogwarts," Harry replied, "I'm home schooled." They got up, and walked out of the alley. Harry put his arm around the girl's shoulder, a sign of comfort for her.

"What's your name?" asked Harry.

"Ginny Weasley," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, "I'm Harry… Harry Potter." Ginny gasped, and gazed at him.

"Would you look at that," she murmured, "Of all people to save me, I get Harry Potter, Harry Freakin Potter."

"Sorry?" Harry tried.

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny sighed, "You saved me, thank you. You could've joined in, but you didn't."

"Ginny," Harry said, looking at her, "You should know that I would never do something like that."

"Funny," Ginny remarked, "Michael said the same thing, and look where that went."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I guess I'm still shaken up. I normally am able to hold my own."

"He was too determined," Harry said, "Can I drive you back to my place, where you can floo home?"

"Might as well," Ginny sighed, "Just know that I trust you, and I have six older brothers."

"Wow," Harry whistled, "Remind me to never get within touching distance."

"Your arm is around me," Ginny pointed out, "But you should know, my bat boogey hex is twice as powerful as it normally is, and my mum taught me a spell that can cut your bits off."

"Painful," Harry winced, "Just like my mum tells me and my dad." Harry thought of a sarcastic remark, but one glance at her face told him not to speak. Harry opened the door to his car, and Ginny slid inside. Harry walked around and got in.

"How do we drive all the way to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"Once we're about a mile out of muggle London, there's a small house where all of our transportation devices are, and a floo network," Harry explained, "We drive there, and floo to my house, er, castle. From there, I can get you home."

"I've always wondered what it's like, living in a castle," Ginny sighed, "Since there are seven children, we've always been tight on money." Harry nodded. He had heard of the Weasleys, they were a kind family, and also had a great deal of pride, which allowed them to refuse any money of charity.

* * *

><p>AN: Just an idea I had. Let me know what you think. Review plz :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter Kingdom

A/N: I know it's been forever, but here it finally is, chapter 2. REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 2

Harry pulled into the driveway of the house, and parked the car. Ginny got out and gasped, there were 3 other cars in the garage.

"Is all of this necessary?" Ginny asked.

"Totally," replied Harry, "All of the are magical, they will turn into any transportation needed for the road. Plus, they belong to Remus, Sirius and Peter."

"The Marauders," Ginny grinned. Harry nodded, and walked up to the door. He waved his wand, and the door swung open. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her inside.

"Hey Harry," a man with shaggy hair entered the room, "Who's the pretty lady?"

"Ginny Weasley," Harry replied, "Ginny, meet Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said, shaking his hand.

"Is Moony here?" Harry asked.

"Mooney," Sirius yelled, "The Cub is back." A man with light brown hair and scars on his face walked in, with a woman that had bubblegum pink hair and dark twinkling eyes.

"Tonks?" Ginny gasped.

"Hey, it's Firefly," Tonks laughed.

"You guys know each other?" Harry questioned.

"Tonks used to date my brother Charlie," Ginny explained, "We used to get along well."

"Greatest of pals," Tonks added.

"Did you know I cursed Charlie when he told me you guys stopped seeing each other?" Ginny asked.

"Seriously, wow, you really did like me," Tonks chuckled, "However, I'm married to Remus now."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Ginny smiled, "You didn't invite me to the wedding?"

"We eloped," Remus explained.

"Who's this?" a small man with a slight hunch walked in.

"Ginny Weasely," Ginny said, shaking the man's hand.

"Peter Pettigrew," he said.

"Great, now that you've meet everyone, can we get going?" Harry asked, showing her up the stairs.

"See you around, hopefully," Tonks called. Ginny nodded, and followed Harry upstairs. They entered a room that had light green walls and three fireplaces.

"Why couldn't I stay and talk?" Ginny demanded, "I haven't seen Tonks in like, forever."

"They'll start to ask questions, reveal embarrassing secrets about me," Harry grinned, "You do not want to hang around with the Marauders."

"I wouldn't mind," Ginny grinned, "So why can't I floo home from here?"

"Don't you wanna see the castle?" Harry asked, "You can get a private tour, free of charge."

"Well, I should get ba-" Ginny started, but Harry them pulled her into the fireplace. After the spinning sensation stopped, Ginny landed in a large room painted red and gold. There were three other fireplaces, and a couch on the far wall. Ad Ginny stepped out, she heard a sound, and saw Harry tumble out of the fireplace.

"I can never set those landings," Harry groaned. Ginny stifled a giggle, and helped him up.

"I'd love to stay, but I was supposed to be home an hour ago," Ginny started, "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "I guess it is."

"I owe you," Ginny grinned.

"I'll remember," Harry replied. He stepped forward and gave her a hug. As the pulled apart, the door opened and Lady Lily Potter walked in.

"Hey mum," Harry grinned.

"That's not Cho," Lily stated.

"This is Ginny Weasley," Harry said.

"Please to meet you," Ginny curtsied, "You have an honorable son."

'Really," Lily gazed at Harry, "How so?"

"Well, er," Ginny started.

"I got rid of a guy trying to take advantage of her while she was stunned," Harry cut in.

"I'm very glad you're alright, and Harry, I'm proud of you," Lily said, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Ginny?"

"I really should be getting home, sorry," Ginny apologized.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Lily sighed, "Harry, be down in 10." Harry nodded, and watched her leave the room.

"Well, that's my mum," Harry started awkwardly.

"She's nice," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "So see you around.:

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, "The Burrow." In a whirlwind of green fire, she was gone. Harry stared at the empty fireplace, feeling as though something warm next to him had vanished. Smirking, Harry remembered his dad talking to him about a 'Potter Curse' that had to do with redheads. Maybe his dad was actually right for once about something actually important.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, I'm thinking of making long ones, if you don't mind the wait. FYI: there isn't cannon parings, but by the end there <em>might<em> be, however Harry and Ginny FTW.


	3. Chapter 3

The Potter Kingdom

Chapter 3

Sparkling brown eyes were staring back at her. Moving upwards, her long red hair was on fire as the sun's rays hit it. A rainbow of red erupted around her hair as she pulled it back into a ponytail. Smiling, Ginny Weasley got up from her chair, and pulled the shade down, blocking out the sunlight. She grabbed the two tickets and headed left her room. Over a month had passed since her encounter with Harry, and the two hadn't seen each other since. Ginny rushed downstairs, and into the kitchen. Her mum was chopping carrots while Bill, her older brother, was attempting to knead the dough for bread. Ron, her other older brother, was sitting on the table, eating an apple.

"An apple?" Ginny questioned, "Really Ron."

"I'm desperate," Ron shrugged. Ginny shook her head, and grabbed the dough from Bill. She quickly shaped it up to the perfection she knew her mother loved, and gave it back to Bill.

"What would I do without you, rocket?" Bill chuckled.

"Suffer mum's wrath," Ginny whispered.

"Ah, Ginny dear," Molly turned around, "Are you going now?"

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow," replied Ginny "I have everything, don't worry, and I'll meet up with Charlie, Fred and George once I get there."

"Good," Molly smiled, "PERCY, GET DOWN HERE."

"Bye guys," Ginny said, and apperated out.

HP3GW

With a 'pop' Ginny landed on the grass. Looking up, she saw the quidditch stadium. _Finally, _she thought, _I get to see my favorite team play, the Holyhead Harpies._ Ginny walked down the path, and soon located the Weasly tent. Stepping inside, she got hit with a pillow. Glaring around, she spotted Fred hiding behind a chair, and George trying to be incognito. Smirking, Ginny flicked her wand. Giant water balloons appeared behind the two.

"We're sorry, Ginnikins," Fred stammered.

"We'll never do it again," George continued. Everyone in the Weasley family and everyone who knew Ginny knew not to mess with her, because revenge was a bitch. Only if she was in a mood you shouldn't mess with. Ginny sighed, and the balloons disappeared.

"Hey Firefly," Charlie called, popping his head up from the fridge.

"Hey," Ginny laughed, "It's about time I see you." She ran up and gave him a big hug.

"You spent too much time with the dragons," Ginny said, "I get to see you like, once a year."

"I'll try to be around more often," Charlie grinned, "I got promoted, so I don't have to bee in Romania all the time."

"That's great, but can we go now?" Ginny gushed out, 'This is the first time I've actually seen the Holyhead Harpies, and I can't wait!"

"Alright," Fred chuckled.

"Let's go right now," George jumped out of his seat and ran to the entrance of the tent.

"Come on, we've gotta go," Fred squealed, running over to George. Ginny laughed, that was the Twins, always being the comedians. They all exited the tent, and headed over to the stadium. The sun shone brightly as they walked, and the field was full of people selling various items. Ginny bought a flag with the Holyhead Logo on it, while Fred and George got #1 foam fingers.

"Guys, can we meet up after the game?" George asked.

"Yeah, how embarrassing it would be, us seen with our baby sister and older brother at a Holyhead Harpies game," Fred continued.

"So we'll see you later," George waved, and the two disappeared into the crowd. Ginny glanced at Charlie, who was looking at a girl selling Chudley Cannon hats.

"See ya sis," Charlie said absentmindedly, and drifted off. Ginny rolled her eyes, and started walking. _Those guys always leave me alone now, _she thought, _I guess they finally get it. I'm a big girl now, and don't need them hovering over me._ As Ginny thought about it more, all three guys were just after some girl in the end. Ginny continued walking, and all of a sudden she was on the ground.

"Oops, so sorry," the stranger bent down and Ginny found herself staring into emerald orbs she was sure she had seen before.

"Harry?" the word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Ginny?" Harry smiled, "Wow, it's been forever, how are you?"

"Just great, you?" Ginny replied.

"Awesome," Harry grinned, "Hey, you wanna sit with me to watch the match?"

"Seriously?" Ginny gasped, "I mean, I'd love to."

"Great, come on, let's get the best seats ever," Harry said, and grabbed her hand. Harry led Ginny through the crowd, and then up the stairs of the stadium. The finally reached the top of the stadium. Ginny gasped, the sun was setting over the field, casting an orange glow that looked beautiful.

"These are the best seats mainly because of that view," Harry told her, "And the one of the night sky."

"Wow," Ginny breathed, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at her, "So is your hair."

"What?"

"With the dying glow of the sun, your hair looks perfect."

Ginny blushed, "Um, thanks."

"Anytime," Harry smiled, "Er, I guess the game's about to start."

"Yeah, who are you supporting?" Ginny asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but the Holyhead Harpies," Harry replied.

"That's my favorite team ever," Ginny smirked, "Are you too embarrassed to admit you're supporting the Harpies?"

"It's them or the Cannons," Harry pointed out.

"Just don't tell my brother Ron that," Ginny laughed, "He'd be so offended."

HP3GW

After the game ended, the Holyhead Harpies had won, Harry and Ginny stayed at the top of the stadium, talking. They were all alone and the stars were shinning above.

"Some match, huh," Harry started.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "I'm glad they won."

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with three of my six older brothers."

"They left you?"

"Something like that."

"Haha, aren't they overprotective or something?"

"Most of the time," Ginny explained, "They saw some girls."

"Ah, that would explain everything," Harry chuckled, "Probably a man's only weakness."

"Not for Michael," Ginny muttered.

"Oh, merlin, sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's fine," Ginny sighed.

"So, seeing as it's almost eleven, shall we go?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I better be getting back to my tent anyways," Ginny said. The two of them walked down the stairs and eventually reached the ground. Looking back up, Ginny couldn't believe how far up they had been. The two walked back to the campgrounds, talking about little things.

"So how's life at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It's like a second home," Ginny replied.

"Are you a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, everyone in my family has been one," Ginny smiled.

"I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts," Harry sighed, "But my parents don't want me to go, something about everyone being my friend just cause I'm famous, and they don't like me to be in the spotlight much either."

"I'd be your friend," Ginny said softly.

"That means a lot," Harry grinned, "If I ever go, you would be the first person I go to."

"As long as you're in Gryffindor," Ginny smiled.

"What if I'm not?"

"Then I'd still be your friend, even if you're in Slytherin."

"I'm not going to be put in Slytherin," Harry said, "No way."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Ginny warned.

"Well, I think the heir of Gryfffindor would get into Gryffindor," Harry said, "Oh, shit, Ginny, promise me you don't tell anyone."

"You're the heir of Gryffindor," Ginny gasped, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"This is serious," Harry said, "You need to make an unbreakable vow."

"Fine," Ginny sighed. Harry pulled out his wand. He flicked it, and tapped Ginny's head.

"I promise to never tell Harry's secret," Ginny said. A silver glow appeared, and then faded out.

"Thanks," Harry sighed in relief, "I can't believe I spilled that."

"My tent's up there," Ginny said, changing the subject.

"Mine's over there," Harry pointed to the left, "Would you like to stop by, I'm all alone in it, and I can make you dinner."

"Well, one minute," Ginny decided, and rushed into her tent. Fred and George were re-watching the game on omnioculars, and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, I'm going to stay at a friends tent, see ya at home," Ginny called out, and then rushed out of the tent before anyone could say anything.

"It's fine," Ginny said. Harry grinned, he had heard the 'conversation' and led Ginny to his tent.

Ginny stepped in, and saw it was a small, one room tent. There was a stove and fridge on one side, a basket full of food, a couch, and a bed.

"It's not much," Harry said, "But it's what I like."

"I think it's perfect," Ginny said truthfully. Harry smiled at her, and walked over to the stove. Ginny watched as he grabbed various ingredients. She got up, and grabbed a knife.

"Can I help?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm making this for you."

"I don't want you to do all the work," Ginny smiled.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "Cut up the tomatoes." Ginny smirked, and started cutting. They worked in silence, and soon the table had two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread. Harry and Ginny sat down, and started eating. They talked about little things, and by the time they were finished, they had gotten to know each other surprisingly well.

"This may sound weird, but do you want to go look at the stars?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ginny replied. They walked outside of the tent, and up a hill. The both lay down and started up at the night sky. Harry occasionally pointed at various constellations he liked. Ginny showed him some new constellations he never had heard about. Harry flipped onto his side and stared at Ginny. She looked over, and blushed.

'What?" she whispered.

"Nothing, it's just, you're beautiful," Harry whispered back.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah," Harry replied, "You seem passionate, determined, strong, a perfect Gryffindor."

"Oh, thanks, no one's ever said that about me," Ginny blushed.

"Erm, we better get going," Harry suddenly said, jumping up. Ginny frowned, but got up as well. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Come on," she said softly, and took his hand. Harry smiled, and they walked back to Harry's tent hand in hand. Inside the tent, Harry flicked his wand, and the couch turned into a small bed.

"You can sleep on my bed," Harry said, "I'll sleep here."

"No, sleep in your own bed, I'm fine on this." Ginny said.

"If you're sure, I'll see you in the morning," Harry replied. He blew out the candles and headed to his bed. Ginny lay down on the makeshift bed, and sighed quietly. Harry had said all those nice things about her, yet nothing happened.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry I haven't uploaded yet, I will try to do it faster. Review please :) More reviews give me more motivation to type and upload faster.


	4. Chapter 4

The Potter Kingdom

Chapter 4

A week after the World Cup, Harry was eating diner with his parents. No one was talking, and Harry was secretly nervous about what he was going to say to them.

"What's wrong, son, you seem troubled," James asked, noticing Harry's quietness.

"It's just, well, September 1st is coming up, and I was just wondering," Harry began.

"No," James cut him off, "I'm sorry, but you can not go to Hogwarts, people will mistreat you, and you'll only end up being hurt when you find out they only like you 'cause you're famous."

"But dad, I swear, I can make at least one real friend," Harry protested.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it's for the best," Lily said, "Trust us, you do not want to go to Hogwarts."

"Mum, it's where you and dad _met_, the love of you lives, you met Sirius, Peter and Remus, mum, face it, Hogwarts is the beginning of people's lives if you go there. I can make lifelong friends, and study for my N.E.W.T.S properly, please, let me go, I'll even take my O.W.L.S here if you want me to, but I'm asking you of this one thing," Harry pleaded, "Please, let me go to Hogwarts."

"This is the end of this discussion, you are not going," James said firmly.

"It's for your own good, Harry," Lily sighed. Glaring at his parents, Harry got up and stormed up to his room.

"We're making the right decision, right James," Lily looked at her husband.

"It's for his safety," James replied, but looked worried all the same.

Harry stormed up to his room, and kicked his bed. _What's wrong with Hogwarts?_ He thought furiously, _Every time I ask, I get the same response. This year, I'm going weather they approve of it or not._ Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and flew out the window. He circled over the village once, and then flew across to the gates. He landed on the soft grass and started up at the magnificent castle. Light was filtering down from the various windows as Harry walked up to the gate. He glanced at the iron gate in front of him. Harry picked up a stick from the ground, and threw it as far up as he could. He watched as the stick tried to go over the gate, but got zapped, and fell beck to the ground. Thinking, Harry pulled out his wand, and tapped the gate. Harry sighed as nothing happened. He sat down at the ground, and stared up at the castle. His eyes wandered up to the stars, and he thought of Ginny. He hoped he would be able to hang out with her if he got into Hogwarts, and he wanted to make new friends, that would accept him for himself, not because he's famous. Ginny would be able to help him in that area, Harry though hopefully. He jumped up as he saw a star flying across the night sky. Raising his wand, he shot a red light into the sky, followed by another two. Smiling, he saw the gates open, and Harry walked up the path.

Harry entered the castle for the first time. He took in the numerous paintings on the walls, and stared as a ghost floated by.

"Excuse me," Harry called out.

"What are you doing here?" the ghost asked, "School doesn't start until the first of September."  
>"I'm not a student," Harry replied, "Do you know where I could find the headmasters office?"<p>

"Up the stairs, on the seventh floor to your right, you will see a corridor, and at the end of it, take another right," the ghost replied.

"Thank you," Harry said, and headed up the main staircase.

"Watch out," the ghost called, "The stairs move."

"I'll be careful," Harry answered. For his first time in his life, Harry walked the stairs and corridors of Hogwarts, the place where he had been dreaming of going to since he was eleven and didn't get his letter. He was fascinated by the moving staircases, and the candlelit hallways. He felt the velvet carpets on his own two feet as he walked to the renowned gargoyle statute guarding the headmaster's office. Harry walked up to the statue, and watched as it leapt aside. Shrugging, Harry stepped onto the stairs, and jumped as they started moving on their own. Harry then knocked on the door, but it flew open before he could. Standing in front of him, in long midnight blue robes was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry," he greeted, "It's a pleasure to see you here, this is your first time at Hogwarts, I believe."

"Yes sir," Harry replied. Harry was not nervous. Dumbledore was a frequent visitor to the Potter Castle, so Harry had grew up with him being an ordinary, grandfather like figure.

"So what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was just wondering, sir, if I could attend classes this year," Harry answered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Dumbledore asked, but Harry was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"To make friends, to study alongside others, to go to Hogsmeade and drink butterbeer as a student, to learn, to take my O.W.L.S normally, to live out the dream I had since I was eleven and never got my letter," Harry replied, "I am literally begging you, let me attend for one semester, if everything goes smoothly, I want to stay the entire year, but if anything goes wrong, I promise, I will go straight home."

"Very well, expect a letter sometime soon," Dumbledore replied.

"Really," Harry gasped, "You mean it?"  
>"Yes, and I expect you to be coming by the means of Hogwarts Express, along with everyone else," Dumbledore said.<p>

"Thank you, sir, I won't forget this," Harry promised.

"But Harry," Dumbledore called as he turned to leave, "One semester to prove to us you can survive it here at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, and left the office with a light air around him. As he walked down back to his Firebolt, Harry happened to notice a cat following him. However, when Harry exited the gate, the cat turned, and walked back up to the castle. _That was strange_, Harry thought, _This is Hogwarts, though._ Harry mounted the Firebolt, and took off into the night sky, imagining the look on Ginny's face when she saw him at Platform 9 ¾.

HP3GW

"James, Albus wants to talk to us," Lily called from the living room fireplace. James walked into the room, and acknowledged the face in the fire.

"Good evening, Albus," James greeted, "What brings you here?"

"It's about your son," Dumbledore replied, "I have allowed him to go to Hogwarts for one semester."

"What?" James roared, "I thought we agreed he would never go!"

"He will go for one trial semester, and if he fails to prove to us he can survive, he will be sent back at once," Dumbledore explained, "Mr. Potter does need to experience some life at Hogwarts, every witch or wizard who lives in the area should."

"Albus," James sighed in frustration, "We're only doing this for his safety."

"I believe his sanity lies at Hogwarts, your son isn't one anymore, Voldemort is gone, you destroyed him, and all of his horcruxes," Dumbledore said calmly, "Harry will be safe."

"What about the ministry lovers, and death eaters?" Lily wondered, "Or all the verbal abuse he would get?"

"I will make an announcement about not hounding Harry," Dumbledore responded, "I will make sure no one hurts him in any sort of form."

"Then how can it be a test?" James demanded, "If all you do is keep him safe?"

"James, this is your son, you want him to be hurt?" Lily gasped.

"It's not that." James backtracked quickly, "It's just that if you want him to go to Hogwarts, you can't give him special treatment."

"I will treat him like any other student," Dumbledore said, "And I will make sure all the staff does the same."

"Fair enough," Lily sighed, "I just want him to be happy."

"Now I must go now, have a good night," Dumbledore said, and his head left the fire.

"Harry must be careful," James said slowly, "No one can know he's the heir of Gryffindor."

HP3GW

September 1st found Harry pushing a trolley with a trunk and his owl Hedwig down the station towards Platform 9 ¾. His parents were walking next to him, trying to be unrecognizable. It was working so far, as no one had come up to them, but they still were in the muggle part of the station. As they approached the barrier, Harry felt nervous. Noticing his son's hesitation, James clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You bet," Harry breathed out. Together, father and son ran through the barrier. Harry gasped when he saw the train. Sure he had seen it pull up to the platform from his window, but this was up close and personal. The platform was crowded with witches and wizards all saying goodbye to their children. James led Harry and Lily to a quieter spot on the train station, and turned to Harry.

"One trial semester," he said. Harry nodded, determined to stay the entire year.

"Well, this is it," Lily sighed, "Have fun, sweetheart."

"Goodbye and good luck, son," James said. Harry hugged his parents, and grabbed his things. He entered the scarlet train, quickly found an empty compartment, and opened the window.

"Owl us," Lily called.

"Stay strong," James added.

"Love you," Harry shouted out, smiling. His parents smiled back, and were gone in a blink of an eye. Harry then turned his attention to a group of redheads who had just appeared on the station. With a flutter in his stomach and an extra beat of his heart, Harry recognized Ginny. Without even thinking, he exited the compartment, and hopped back onto the station.

"Ginny, right," Harry smirked, tapping her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around, and smiled.

"Hey Harry, long time no see, huh," she said.

"Yeah, everything alright with you," Harry replied.

"Uh huh, and you," Ginny smiled. Harry felt his heart skip a beat, and could only nod.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Harry grinned.

"You are, that's amazing," Ginny jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" a voice asked, making Ginny pull apart.

"I'm Harry," Harry replied sticking out his hand.

"And what are you doing with my baby sister?" the tall redhead continued to question. Slightly nervous, Harry pulled back his hand.

"It's none of your business, Ron," Ginny huffed, "Come on Harry." She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the train.

"Bye mum, dad," she called, "I'll owl you." Harry nodded at her parents, who looked flabbergasted, and led Ginny to his compartment.

"What was that all about?" he asked, sitting down.

"I hate it when my brothers go all defensive on me," Ginny explained, sitting across from him, "Ron hates it when any guy talks to me, something about defending my honor." Harry chuckled.

"What?" Ginny asked sharply.

"I doubt you need help with that," Harry said, "I mean, you're for your size I guess, can hold your ground, um, talented, good with spells I mean, uh, yeah."

"For my size?" Ginny quirked her eyebrows.

"Well, you know, I mean, your small," Harry stammered. Ginny laughed, and suddenly lunged off the chair. Before Harry could comprehend what had happened, he was pinned down on the floor of the train compartment, with Ginny sitting on top of him, smirking.

"I see," Harry gasped, "You're strong, and swift."

"You're looking at the Gryffindor soon to be star chaser," Ginny told him.

"You play quiditch?" Harry asked, attempting to sit up.

"Yeah, but I haven't tried out before," Ginny sighed, "None of my brothers think I can, let alone fly. They just don't get it." She got off of Harry and sat back down on the bench. Harry got up slowly and sat next to her. He placed one hand on hers, and looked into her eyes.

"If you are a good player, and believe in yourself, you can and will make the team," he said, "Knowing I believe in your skills can help as well."

"You've never seen me play before," Ginny reminded him. Harry felt himself automatically leaning in.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered, almost closing the gap.

"Ginny!" a voice came from the door. Harry looked up and saw a bushy haired girl about his age standing.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Ginny cleared her throat, "How's it been, Hermione?"

"Good, and you?"

"Alright," Ginny replied, "This is Harry, we met over the summer."

"Pleasure," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry shook her hand, still half dazed.

"Er, Luna and Neville are in the other compartment with Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh, great," Ginny smiled, "I guess I should go say hi."

"Yeah, follow me," Hermione left the compartment.

"Er, do you mind?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No problem," Harry shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"See you soon," Ginny grinned, and followed her friend. Harry leaned back, and stared out the window. He didn't know how long he was sitting there for, but he looked up when the door opened again.

"Cho?" Harry asked, staring at the person who had just entered.

"Harry," Cho said brightly, "You're going to Hogwarts!"  
>"Um, yeah," Harry replied.<p>

"That's awesome, look, I was just wondering how've you been?" Cho sat across from him.

"Er, fine, and you?" Harry shifted nervously in his seat.

"We need to get back together," Cho blurted.

"Whoa, what?" Harry asked.

"Cedric doesn't love me," Cho said, "So since I knew that you still have feelings for me, we can be together again."

"Cho," Harry started slowly, "I broke up with you, not the other way around. Not to be mean, but just go back to Cedric or something, you're just not what I want or need right now. I'm sorry, Cho." Harry hoped Cho would just get up and leave of something, but to his dismay, she was persistent. She climbed off the bench, and crawled her way onto him.

"Now Harry," she purred, "You can't possibly mean that." She was now right on Harry's lap, and moving her hand up his chest.

"Cho," Harry mumbled, "Please, just leave."

"Be a good boy, Harry, and you will be rewarded," Cho whispered.

"Harry?" a voice rang out. Harry jumped up, causing Cho to fall on the floor.

"Ginny, thank god," Harry replied.

"Why are you talking to her?" Cho asked, "How do you know her?"

"She's a good friend of mine, now Cho, would you please leave," Harry explained impatiently.

"Fine, but this is the last chance you'll ever get," Cho sniffed, and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"An ex, god, she got bloody annoying," Harry grumbled, "It was the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year, and she had broken up with Cedric."

"So you were there to help her, and…well," Ginny finished.

"Exactly," Harry sighed, "I wish she would just transfer of something." Harry slumped down in the seat.

"At least you don't have any classes with her," Ginny pointed out, and sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged "That's the good thing, but I don't know anyone in my classes."

"You know Hermione, and my brother Ron, sort of," Ginny tried.

"Mmh" Harry mumbled, "Maybe I really am not cut out for Hogwarts."

"Are you scared" Ginny asked, "Cause Hogwarts is not a place to be scared of." Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the door opened once again. A teenager stood there with silvery blond hair.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny growled.

"Easy, Weaslette, who's this?" the boy asked.

"I'm Harry," Harry said.

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand.

"What do you want?" Ginny repeated.

"Nothing a weasel like you is important enough to know about," Malfoy sniffed.

"Don't insult her," Harry jumped up, his wand drawn.

"Mental," Draco murmured, and strode away from the compartment.

"Who's he?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," Ginny said through gritted teeth, "He and his family still uphold the pureblood nonsense."

"Oh," Harry sighed, "I guess my parents can't change everything for the better."

"Don't worry, it's fine," Ginny said, sitting back down, "He's always been like this. The Malfoy's have stuck with their pureblood ways, as well as some Slytherins."

"Sorry," Harry said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Ginny said quickly, grabbing his hand.

"My parents were to bring peace to this world, they raised me to believe everyone was equal, and no one should think different," Harry explained.

"Not everything can become a utopia," Ginny sighed, "If it was, it wouldn't be a real world."

"Damn," Harry whispered, "You're wise."

"No, not really," Ginny laughed softly, "Sometimes I just know what to say."

"Not only wise," Harry continued, not listening to her, "But smart, beautiful, funny, clever."

"Really?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "Ginny, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah," Ginny breathed, their foreheads touching.

"I-"

"OI! Ginny, get your robes on," Ron bellowed, rapping the door. Ginny pulled away and glared at Ron through the glass.

"We're stopping in about five minutes," Ron smirked, and walked away.

"I hate him," Ginny muttered. Harry chuckled, and got up.

"I'll leave you to change," he smiled, and left the compartment. Ginny groaned, and got up. She changed quickly, and then stepped out, letting Harry go in and change. By the time they were settled again, the train had stopped.

"Well," Harry said nervously, "It's time."

"Yeah, do you want to go in the carriages, or in the boats?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out," Harry shrugged. They exited the compartment, and Harry helped Ginny onto the station. They had walked to the grounds by the carriages, and stood alone.

"So, what should I do?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny admitted.

"'Arry?" a ruff voice asked over the crowd.

"Hagrid?" Harry turned around, and came face to face with the massive half-giant, who also happened to be a family friend.

"'Arry, you're 'uppossed ter take the carriages nd meet Professor McGonagall at the entrance of the 'reat 'all," Hagrid said, ""Ello Ginny."

"Hi Hagrid," Ginny said pleasantly. Harry nodded, and climbed into the nearest carriage. Ginny climbed in across from him, and the carriage started to move. No one talked, but it was a comfortable silence. Once the carriage reached the castle, Harry got out, and looked around.

"Come on," Ginny said, "This is it, are you ready to be a Hogwarts student."

"Yes," Harry replied confidently, "I'm ready." Ginny smiled, and grabbed his hand. They walked up the steps, and entered Hogwats.

"See ya at the table," Ginny said, and walked into the Great Hall, while Harry went to stand off to the side. He watched as various students went into the hall, and eventually a group of first years were led by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, professor," Harry replied, "I can do this."

"Good," she nodded curtly, "Follow me everyone." Harry entered the Great Hall, and quickly spotted Ginny's red hair. She was sitting at a table with her brother Ron, and the girl he met on the train, Hermione. _That must be the Gryffindor table_, Harry thought. He caught Ginny's eye, and grinned at her. She smiled back, and pointed at the front. Harry quickly looked, and saw McGonagall had placed the Sorting Hat on a stool.

"You will be sorted into one of four houses," she explained, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Harry watched as the hat opened it's mouth, and started singing. Harry glanced at the first years, who were staring at the hat in awe. Harry had heard of what was going to happen, but he still couldn't anticipate the rush he felt when Professor McGonagall called his name. Whispers broke out throughout the hall as Harry stepped forward. He sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Potter, finally here to claim your rightful title. Lord Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Master, of Hogwarts, _the hat said in Harry's head. _I hope you know what this means, Mr. Potter._

_I get to command all ghosts, portraits, staircases, doors, statues, etc. _Harry guessed, remembering what his father had told him.

_Yes, you control Hogwarts now, _the hat replied, _Keep it a secret, for as long as possible, and help will always be there when one needs it._

_Thank you._ Harry thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out. The entire table erupted into a deafening applause. Harry hopped off the stool, and walked over to the table, and grinned at his new housemates. Many people had moved over, signaling Harry to sit beside them, but Harry walked straight to the bright redhead smiling straight at him.

HP3GW

Ginny felt a pair of arms go around her, and immediately recognized Harry. She grinned, and hugged him back for a second. Once the applause had died down, they took their seats, and watched the rest of the sorting. After Dumbledore had made his speech, and had gone over all the rules, food appeared on the tables, and everyone started to dig in. Harry stared at the feast, while Ginny smirked and helped him pick out what to eat. Glancing across the table, Ginny saw Ron and Hermione staring at the two.

"You're Harry Potter," Hermione finally said.

"Yeah, and," Harry replied pointedly.

"I just didn't know at the time, when we first met, and, um," Hermione spluttered, "It's an honor."

"How did you get to know Ginny?" Ron blurted out.

"Simple," Harry replied, "I-"

"We met on the street on day, when I was in muggle London, he helped me out with some shopping I did, it was the day I broke up with Michael," Ginny cut in quickly, throwing Hermione a look. She gasped softly, and nodded, throwing a grateful look at Harry.

"Right," Ron said slowly, "So do you know where you will be sleeping?"

"In your dorm, I guess," Harry shrugged.

"I suppose it only makes sense, I mean, there always was an extra bed," Ron pointed out, "Have you met Dean, Seamus or Neville?"

"Er, no," Harry said, "Are they in the dorm to?"

"Yeah, look down the table, see those two?" Ron asked, pointing further down the table to a tall African boy, and an Irish looking boy sitting next to each other.

"They're Dean and Seamus," Harry guessed.

"Yup, and that's Neville," Ron said, pointing to the awkward looking boy sitting next to them. Harry nodded, and turned back to Ginny.

"You can't tell anyone about my little secret," he whispered.

"Promise, have I told anyone, and never will," Ginny replied.

"Alright, thanks," Harry put an arm around her and pulled her a little closer.

"So," Hermione started, "Are you two…er… you know, going out?"

"Erm, no," Ginny replied, missing the look on Harry's face. Hermione, being observant, caught it and smirked.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Whatever," Harry muttered. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore had stood up, and the entire hall went silent.

"I hope you all enjoyed the Welcome Feast," he began, "I would like to ask prefects to lead the students back to the common room, and I will see you all here tomorrow for your schedules. Good night."

"Ron, we have to lead everyone," Hermione said, getting up. Ron sighed, and followed her to the end of the table, where all the Gryffindors were gathering.

"So," Harry began, "I don't exactly want to be in the common room while everyone can fawn over me, any suggestions?"

"Follow me," Ginny said, and led him out of the hall, and into a small hallway. She looked around before pulling out an old piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's something Fred and George gave me," Ginny explained, "Watch." She pulled out her wand, and pressed it to the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she muttered, and Harry watched as the piece of parchment turned into a very familiar piece.

"The Marauders Map," Harry gasped.

"You know about this?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Harry replied grinning, "Your friend, Tonks, is married to a Marauder."

"You mean… Reums," Ginny gasped, "So does that also mean…"

"Sirius and Peter, along with my dad, made up the Marauders," Harry finished, "You catch on fast."

"Well, living with six older brothers you kind of have to," Ginny shrugged.

"So, where's a good spot to just relax?" Harry glanced at the map.

"It's not on the map, but I can take you to it," Ginny said.

"Donde?"

"It's on the seventh floor corridor," Ginny replied, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Spanish, French, Latin, and Italian," Harry corrected, "My parents wanted me to be some super powerful bilingual person, I guess."

"Speaking four different languages isn't super powerful," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I was trained to master almost all of the spells, and I have even created some myself," Harry said, "Plus, apparently I can do wandless and wordless magic."

"Showing off, now, are we?" Ginny teased.

"No," Harry blushed, "You did ask."  
>"Whatever," Ginny giggled, "We're here." Harry looked around, it was an empty hallway, except for a portrait on the opposite wall. Ginny walked by the wall three times, and Harry gasped as a door appeared. Ginny grabbed his hand and led him inside. Harry looked around, there was a bed, a big couch that looked comfy right in front of a fireplace. The room itself was relatively small, but it didn't need to be that big with the two of them.<p>

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," Ginny stated, "This room will become anything you need it to be, and just walk past it three times with the thought in your head."

"Cool," Harry smiled, and went to sit on the couch, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, you're the one who doesn't want to face everyone," Ginny said, sitting next to him.

"Maybe I'll do it tomorrow," Harry yawned, "I'm tired right now." He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was lying in the bed, in his pajamas on, and all of his clothes neatly folded on a table.

"Not to be creepy or anything," Harry murmured, "But don't just sit there." Ginny giggled, and soon was next to Harry on the bed.

"So, good luck with your classes tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, "Really, for everything."

"Hey, it's nice to have new friends, right," Ginny smiled. Harry nodded tiredly, and soon was asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD! Hope you guys liked it, and always, please review! Let me know what I could do better next time, or what you would like to see happen with this story!

Oh, update about my other story, A Different Beginning- I actually haven't gotten to type the next chapter, so I'm going to focus on that next, instead of this one, it'll be like one chapter from this, then a chapter for the other one... if you can keep up with that. Um, it will be a while, but I AM NOT ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES! Believe me, If i could, I wouldn't, it's just school is taking up most of my free time, so I do my best wherever I can. Thanks for understanding!


	5. Chapter 5

The Potter Kingdom

Chapter 5

The next morning, Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall together. Harry did his best to ignore all the stares, and sat down next to Ron.

"You weren't in your dorm last night," Ron said.

"I went somewhere special," Harry replied, "To escape the fame."

"Right," Ron sounded unsure, "Ginny never returned to the common room."

"I went for a walk," Ginny defended, "Besides, nothing happened, and I'm fine now."

"So you two were together," Hermione piped up.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "But not like that." To avoid further discussion, he grabbed some toast and started to eat. Halfway through breakfast, Professor McGonagall stopped by and handed everyone their own schedule. Harry glanced down at his, and saw he had Defence Against the Dark Arts first, then Charms, followed by Potions.

"Snape?" Harry cried out, "He still teaches here. Bloody hell, I'm going to fail this class."  
>"Tell us something we don't know," Ron said, "He hates all of us."<p>

"Great," Harry groaned, "Who's teaching D.A.D.A?"

"Someone named Umbridge," Hermione started hesitantly, "She used to have a big role in the Ministry."

"Oh," Harry stared at his plate, "Does that mean she'll give me trouble as well?"

"Don't worry mate," said Ron, "All of the D.A.D.A. teachers leave after a year, like it's some sort of curse."

"Hmm, I wonder why. Anyways, we should probably get going," Harry stood up, "So, where is the classroom?"

"Just come with us," Hermione said, "We have almost the same schedule." Harry nodded, and turned to Ginny.

"I have Herbology," Ginny said brightly, "I'll see you at lunch." They walked out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go the Defense, while Ginny went down to the Greenhouses. On their way to the classroom, Ron and Hermione filled Harry in on what Hogwarts life was like. Harry learned about the feasts, Hogsmeade trips, classes, teachers, and relationships with the other houses. They stopped at a door, which Hermione declared the classroom. They sat down and waited. Harry watched people as they trickled around, obviously waiting for the class to begin.

"Well well well," Harry looked up sharply to see the same teenager from the train, "Look who it is, Harry Potter, come to grace us with his presence." Harry glared at the boy, who had a huge smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, right," Harry said, standing up, "Look, I'm just here to be normal, not as some celebrity."

"Right," Malfoy's smirk dimmed, "So, I'm here to offer a friendship." He stuck out his hand.

"Why?" Harry asked, "You insulted my friend on the train, made yourself to be a hubris person, I don't want a friend like that."

"I've been doing some thinking over the summer, about who I am as a person," Malfoy started, "I've decided I want to become a better person, someone who doesn't judge others anymore. I want to end some house rivalry, and well, you being my friend, I think can show others that this school can become one, and houses are just little more than where we sleep at night."

"Harry, you can't possibly trust a Malfoy," Ron objected, "He's been bulling us since day one!"  
>"I am trying to become a better person," Malfoy repeated.<p>

"You do sound sincere," Harry muttered.

"Hem hem," a cough made everyone turn towards the door. A plump woman dressed in all pink and had a face that looked like a toad was standing at the door.

"Please, everyone come in and take your seats," she said, and everyone grabbed their bags. Harry sat down in the middle, and was surprised when Malfoy sat down next to him. Ron glared over at where they were sitting, and sat next to Hermione in the front.

"Welcome to fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am you professor, Professor Umbridge," the woman said, "Please take out your textbooks and start reading chapter one." Harry sighed, and glanced at the book. _Defensive Magical Theory_. Harry flipped through the book, and then turned to the first chapter. He started reading, and found it extremely boring. Glancing at Malfoy, he saw Malfoy was about to fall asleep…on page 7. Harry saw Umbridge walk towards them, so he gave Malfoy a small nudge, who snapped his eyes open just in time. As Umbridge walked away, Malfoy mouthed thanks, and Harry gave a small shrug. Class continued in silence, and Harry exited the room as fast as he could.

"So what do you have next?" Malfoy asked.

"Potions, in the dungeons," Harry replied.

"I can show you the way, if you'd like," Malfoy offered.

"Sure, I guess," Harry replied. They walked down the stairs in silence. After a few minutes, Harry decided to break the silence.

"About your friendship offer," Harry started, "I don't know you, but I do see truth about wanting to become a better person, and I just hope you stick to your word, like my parents."

"I look up to your parents, making other races equals, and I know my family has a bad reputation, but that was my father, I don't want to be like him," Malfoy said quietly, "I've been under the wrong influence for too long."

"Well, consider myself your new friend," Harry grinned, "Mal- Draco."

"Thanks a lot for believing me, Pott- Harry," Draco smiled back. They started talking about themselves, and Harry was surprised to find out that Draco was seeker for the Slytherin team.

"Do you think I could try out for quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose you could, when try-outs are posted, "Draco answered, "Just be prepared for me to kick your arse at every game."

"I seriously think it'll be the other way around," Harry smirked, "You could definitely gain some tips from me."

"In your dreams, Potter," Draco smirked back, "Here we are." Harry looked around. They were at the end of a dark corridor, the only source of light was a torch in the corner. Spider webs hung around the walls, and Harry there was a dusky, damp, dungeon air to where they were standing.

"Professor Snape wants us to wait outside," Draco explained, "Once he arrives, we go to our desks, and listen to what he says. Then, we start our assignments."

"Alright, I can handle that," Harry grinned. Draco didn't reply, but just gave him a cautious look. Once the entire class was waiting in the corridor, the door opened, and a tall man in black, billowing robes strode out.

"In," he said with a cold voice that seemed to drain any happiness in Harry's body. Harry grabbed his bag, and walked into the classroom Unsure of where to go, he decided to stand at the table where Ron and Hermione were. Harry saw Draco look across the room at him, and briefly wondered if he was supposed to stand with him. However, seeing the cold looks the other Slytherins where Draco was standing had on, he decided Ron and Hermione were perfectly fine.

"You have the entire period, begin," Professor Snape instructed, flicking his wand at the chalkboard. Harry watched as instructions appeared. Confused, Harry raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape glared at him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked. Ignoring the snickers coming from the Slytherin side, Harry stared straight into Professor Snape's eyes.

"You are being tested on how well you can follow instructions," Professor Snape replied, glaring at Harry.

"So like you want to test us on our abilities in potion making?" Harry clarified.

"Yes," Professor Snape sneered, "You would think the son of the great Lord Potter would understand a few simple instructions."

"Well, how am I supposed to know, this is my first year here," Harry muttered as he walked away.

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said, "He's a git to every Gryffindor."

"Great," Harry replied, "So all we do is make the potion?"

"Yes," Hermione walked back to the table, her arms full of all the ingredients. The three of them worked in silence, along with the rest of the class. When the period was over, Harry poured some of the potion into a vial, and brought it up to the desk.

"That's the best you can do?" Professor Snape asked, looking at the creamy white liquid.

"I followed the board," Harry shrugged, "I did everything you asked me to."

"It's supposed to be pearl white," Professor Snape sneered. With a clash, the vial fell to the ground and broke.

"Oops," Professor Snape smirked, "That's a zero." Before Harry could react, Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and pulled him out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Harry demanded as soon they were in the Great Hall.

"He's never been like that," Hermione shook her head, "I mean, he was unfair, but he wouldn't purposely destroy the grade."

"I really don't see the difference," Ron shrugged, sitting down across from Dean.

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked, joining them.

"Snape," Harry replied, "He was being a git, he broke my potion because it was creamy white, not pearly white. Is there even a difference?"

"Don't Hermione," Ron said, just as Hermione was going to pipe up.

"Whatever," Harry muttered. He glanced across the hall, and saw Draco staring at him. Before he could figure out if it was real or not, Draco nodded, and a piece of paper appeared in front of it. Harry opened it, and recognized Draco's handwriting. Leave the Great Hall now, I have something to tell you. –D. Harry met Draco's eyes once again, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To find my way to my next class," Harry lied.

"Want me to help you?" Ginny offered.

"No, I'd like to be able to do something on my own," Harry snapped.

"Fine, well sorry for offering," Ginny glared at him, and stormed out. Harry groaned, and gathered his things.

"See you later," he muttered to Ron and Hermione, before walking out. Looking around, Harry didn't see anyone, but he was suddenly pulled back into a corner.

"Too bad about your potions grade," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I guess I should've kept my mouth shut."  
>"Maybe," Draco chuckled, "So what's your next class?"<p>

"Care of Magical Creatures," Harry replied, glancing at his schedule.

"You have it with the fourth year Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws," Draco remarked, "Huh, I guess they need less classes, whatever, I'll see you around, Potter." Draco strode away, leaving Harry confused. _What exactly was the point of that?_ Shrugging, Harry left the corner, and headed outside to his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, with the only teacher he was fond of currently, Hagrid.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter 5. REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU REQUEST FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN, I MIGHT JUST ADD IT! :) P.S. Sorry it's so short!


	6. Chapter 6

The Potter Kingdom

A/N: Sorry about the very late update. I've recently had so much going on, there hasn't been much time for me to write. I also was lacking motivation, and had huge writers block. I already started chapter 7, along with a whole new story. I'm going to give A Different Beginning a break, but I will update, maybe in a month, I honestly don't know. Anyways, enjoy and review, and if you are still with this story, thank you very much :)

Chapter 6

As he was walking down the path to Hagrid's hut, what Draco had commented on hit him. Harry stopped, and took a deep breath. Ginny would be in class with him. He had snapped at her when he left. She had only been friendly towards him since they had met. Groaning, Harry tried to walk slower, but found it impossible, since he was only a few meters away. Harry slipped through the crowd of students, and stood alone to the side. He spotted Ginny with her friends, and felt himself staring at the way her hair changed to different shade of red as the sun's light hit it.

"Everybody, follow me please," Hagrid called out, emerging from the Forbidden Forrest. Harry picked up his bag, and trailed behind Ginny, close enough to hear her conversation with a boy from Ravenclaw.

"Hello, I'm Morgan Sculler," the boy said, extending his hand.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny smilled, shaking his hand.

"So you're a fourth year, why are you in the fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class?" Morgan asked.

"According to McGonagall, I am some of the advanced Gryffindor fourth year students who can attend this class," Ginny replied.

"Oh really, that's nice. Do you play quidditch?"

"Not on a team here, but I love quidditch," Ginny glanced over her shoulder, and spotted Harry. She gave him a sad smile, and turned back to Morgan.

"Aren't you the reserve seeker?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually, I am," Morgan blushed, "It's a remarkable sport, that I happen to be good at."

"That's nice," Ginny commented softly.

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" Morgan asked carefully, running a hand through his hair, "You know, when they announce it's open." Ginny stared at him, and quickly glanced back at Harry.

"We could always go before they announce it as well," Morgan suggested, his blue glistening with mischief.

"I'd love to, but we should wait until they announce it," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be best," Morgan grinned.

"Attention everyone," Hagrid called out. Harry looked around. They were in a clearing in the forest. There was dead meat around, and Harry made sure to watch his step wherever he walked.

"Today we will be learning about thestrals," Hagrid announced, "They are horse like creatures with wings. However, only people who have seen death can see them." Harry looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, a girl screamed, and pointed to a pile of meat. Harry saw bits of meat disappear, and eventually the entire pile was gone.

"Now, everyone take out your sketch pad, and go to a clump, no more than three people per clump," Hagrid instructed, "I want you to look at the teeth marks, scan the ground for hoof prints, anything that would show signs of thestral, and sketch it. You have forty five minutes to complete this task." Harry moved to the closest pile, and glanced up to see Ginny and Morgan sitting down at it.

"Hey Ginny," Harry mumbled, sitting down next to her.

"Harry," Ginny replied cautiously, as if he was going to lash out.

"I'm not going to yell at you," Harry sighed, "I'm sorry for doing that."

"It's alright, everyone has those times, right," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, glad they were on good terms again.

"Have you met Morgan?" Ginny asked.

"Hello, I'm Harry," Harry said.

"Morgan, pleased to meet you," Morgan shook Harry's hand.

"Same," Harry replied, not meaning it at all. Harry started at the pile of meat, trying to identify markings.

"Maybe the thestral is not here," Ginny suggested.

"No, a lot of them are here," Morgan shook his head, "Look at all the other meat piles." Harry looked around and saw the meat disappearing from all the other piles.

"So why doesn't the meat disappear from our pile?" Harry groaned.

"Just be patient," Morgan smirked, "One will come over any time now."

"Yeah Harry," Ginny smiled, "No need to rush." Harry groaned, and started pacing around the pile. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Morgan. He had a strange expression on his face, and was staring off into space.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm better than ok, nothing wrong here," Morgan hastily replied, "Harry, watch where you're walking."

"What?" Harry asked, before walking straight into an invisible object. Harry stumbled to the ground, and Ginny ran over to help him up.

"What the hell was that?" Harry demanded, glaring at the spot.

"Told you," Morgan smirked, "That was a thestral you just walked into." Morgan stood up and walked over to the spot. He gently raised his hand, and started to stroke the air.

"Are you petting the thestral?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Morgan grinned, "I mean, why not, right?

"Good point," Ginny agreed, and started petting the thestral.

"Um, guys, focus! We have to finish the assignment," Harry grumbled, grabbing the sketchpad.

"Calm down Harry," Ginny chuckled, "I suppose we should draw as much as we can figure out." All three of them started to draw, and eventually they were able to put together a somewhat resemblance of a thestral. Glancing at his watch, Harry noticed they had at least another half hour until they were finished. Ginny and Morgan were still petting the thestral, and were both laughing at something Morgan had said. Scowling at the scene, Harry looked at the other groups. He noticed on group with three girls, one with blonde hair, one with black and one with brown. They seemed to have been finished with all their work, and were chatting with each other.

"Hello," Harry said, walking over to them.

"Hi," the blonde replied, "My name's Rose."

"I'm Anne," the brown haired one said. The black haired girl just stared at Harry.

"So um, are you girls done with the project?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Anne replied.

"Done," Harry grinned, "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"So?" the black haired girl scoffed, "Just 'cause you're famous, doesn't mean you can just waltz over and expect everyone to instantly love you."

"I'm not… that wasn't my purpose," Harry stammered.

"Don't mind her," Anne shook her head, "Not everyone is a jerk like Malfoy, Astoria."

"Whatever," Astoria growled.

"Aren't you a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"What of it?" Astoria demanded.

"Nothing, I just thought this class was just for Gryffindor and Ravenclaws," Harry shrugged.

"I'm in Hufflepuff and in this class," Anne said, "Apparently there's just not enough classes anymore, and we were the extras."

"Oh, I sort of get it," Harry replied, "So you all are in your fourth year?

"Yes," Rose answered, "Please don't mind Astoria, she's really a nice person."

"Right," Harry nodded, "Slytherins can be nice, I mean, Draco was pretty kind to me."

"Malfoy, kind to you?" Astoria asked, turning around, "No way, he's probably just faking it."

"No, Draco would never do that," Harry responded, "He's been treating me like a friend."

"Sure, of course, he's a good actor," Astoria frowned.

"So what's with your grudge against a fellow Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Don't go there Harry," Rose warned.

"It's none of your business, I hardly know you," Astoria snapped.

"Sorry, honestly," Harry replied, backing up a bit.

"Whatever," Astoria sighed. Harry looked up at the huge claps ringing through the trees. Hagrid was standing on a tree stump, and looking around.

"All of you please hand in whatever sketches you made, and you can get going," Hagrid said, and placed a basket on the ground. Everyone grabbed their bags and dropped the papers into the basket.

"That was a great lesson Hagrid," Harry said as he passed the half-giant.

"Thanks a lot Harry," Hagrid grinned, "Now run along, I bet you have class."

"Yeah, History of Magic next," Harry replied, "I'll see you around then." Harry caught up with Ginny, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, just you know, enjoying the view," Harry grinned.

"Yeah, a beautiful forest," Ginny smiled.

"I was talking about you, but the forest is great as well," Harry replied cheekily.

"Oh, well Harry, I'm flattered," Ginny blushed.

"So I was wondering," Harry started, "Would you li-"

"Harry," Rose ran over, with Anne and Astoria following.

"Er, hi Rose," Harry greeted.

"Um, are you two busy?" Rose asked, glancing at their position.

"No," Harry replied, removing his arm. Ginny frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Well, actually I was about to ask Ginny something," Harry said, "I guess it can wait though."

"Hey, Ginny," Astoria grinned at the redhead.

"Astoria, how was you summer?" Ginny grinned back.

"You know, the usual," Astoria shrugged.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we became friends in our first year," Ginny replied, "Soon we became friends with Anne and Rose as well, and we had our own little group. Of course, we got judged because we're all from different houses, but we didn't care."

"Wow, you are truly something else," Harry shook his head in amazement.

HP3GW

Later that day, Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He was trying to focus on finishing his charms essay, but the couldn't concentrate. All that stayed on his mind was Ginny laughing alongside Morgan. Sure he liked Ginny, but Harry didn't understand why he felt like keeping Ginny away from Morgan. Just as Harry wrote down the last sentence, someone plopped down next to him.

"So what's up?" a familiar voice asked.

"Homework," Harry replied, smiling down at Ginny.

"You said you had something to ask me earlier," Ginny started.

"Oh, um," Harry stuttered, "Yeah, I was wondering, if there's ever a vistit to Hogsmeade, would you like to go with me?"

Ginny gasped softly, "Oh, I wasn't expecting that. Uh, sorry Harry, but you see, I actually told Morgan I would go with him. Sorry Harry, maybe next time."

"It's alright," Harry sighed, "Have fun."

"Hey, we can still hang out though, right?" Ginny checked.

"Yeah, of course," Harry forced a smile. Ginny nodded, and leaned back. Harry quickly finished the rest of his homework while Ginny watched the fire. The two sat in silence for a while, before Ginny sat up and looked at Harry.

"I really am sorry," she began, "I could cancel."

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to do that for little old me," Harry grinned.

Ginny giggled, "You're taller than me."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "Honestly, I'm not entirely happy about you being with Morgan, but I don't want you to abandon him. I like you Ginny, and I'm not afraid to admit it." With that, Harry stood up and walked up to his room, leaving a stunned Ginny behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The Potter Kingdom

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been forever, and I apologize. I've had pretty much a huge writers block, and I'm still not positive on this chapter, but I hope you like it. Review any suggestions as to where you would like to see this story go, as I'm at a loss. It will be Harry/Ginny, but obviously it can't just happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Weeks had passed since Harry confessed his feelings, yet nothing had changed between Harry and Ginny's relationship. The two were eating in the Great Hall one Saturday morning, when someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Morgan," Ginny smiled.

"Hey Ginny," Morgan grinned back, "So next week there is a trip to Hogsmeade, you still up for it?"

Glancing at Harry, Ginny nodded, "You bet, it's a date."

"Great," Morgan said, "I'll meet you at the entrance then. See you around Potter."

"Scullen," Harry gave a curt nod.

"Sculler," Morgan corrected, and walked off. Harry gritted his teeth and turned back to his breakfast.

"Hey, you said I shouldn't decline," Ginny reminded him, "Besides, I think it will only be a one time thing."

"Whatever," Harry grumbled, "Anyways, I found someone to go to Hogsmeade with."

"Really?" asked Ginny, "Who?"

"Secret," Harry replied, "If you see us you'll know."

"Humph," Ginny groaned. She stuck out her tongue and turned back to her cereal.

HP3GW

Ginny stood at the entrance to Hogwarts with a crowd of students. They were all waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny scanned the crowd, looking for her date. She also kept an eye out for Harry and who ever he was taking. Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione going together, as well as her friend Luna with Neville, a Gryffindor fifth year boy. Spotting a mass of messy sandy hair, Ginny grinned and walked up to the person.

"Hey Morgan," Ginny said.  
>"Ginny, there you are," Morgan smiled, "Are you ready?"<p>

"You bet," Ginny answered, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I was thinking the Three Broomsticks was going to be a bit full, considering it's the first weekend, and you definitely don't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's or the Hogs Head, so I was thinking about walking around until we find a place we like," Morgan replied.

"Sounds great, I'm pumped," Ginny said. They waited around, having small talk until the gates opened. The students eagerly headed down the path to Hogsmeade. Ginny looked all around, but still didn't see Harry. Morgan and Ginny traveled down the path in comfortable silence. They soon reached Hogsmeade, and looked at all the shops in wonder.

"How about we try this spot?" Morgan suggested, looking at a little café named _Wolf Café. _Ginny glance at it, and nodded. They walked in, and took a table for two.

"Hello, my name is Matt," a tall man with crazy dark hair said, "I will be your waiter." Matt handed them menus, and left them to decide.

"I think I'll get a chicken sandwich and a coke," Ginny said.

"I'll get a Caesar salad and coke," Morgan decided.

Matt walked back, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll have a Caesar salad, chicken sandwich and two cokes," Morgan said.

"Alright, it'll be just a few minutes," Matt replied, and took their menus. Ginny looked around the café. There was a fireplace that warmed up the entire room, and a huge painting of a blue box above it.

"I don't remember this place being here before," Ginny commented.

"We opened up during the summer," a red haired waitress said as she placed two glasses of coke on their tables.

"That's nice, you have good business it seems," Morgan said. There were a few other customers about, and the entire place had a soothing feel.

"Thanks," the waitress smiled, "My name's Karen, and I own this place along with my husband Matt."

"This may become my new favorite place to eat," Ginny grinned.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. Matt walked up and placed an arm around Karen's shoulder.

"Here's your food," he said, and with a wave of his wand, Ginny and Morgan's orders appeared.

"Enjoy," Karen said, and the couple walked away. Ginny took a bite, and grinned.

"Good food then?" Morgan asked.

"Of course," Ginny said between bites, "This could rival my mum's cooking."

"Great," Morgan responded. The two turned to the sound of the door opening. Ginny looked up, and gasped.

HP3GW

"Harry?" Ginny asked, stunned.

"Rose?" Morgan asked.

"Ginny? I didn't know you would be here," Harry replied.

"Hey Morgan," Rose smiled.

"So what are you two doing here?" Ginny asked.

"A date," Rose answered. Ginny stared at Harry, who nodded uncomfortably.

"Oh, well," Ginny stammered, "Enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry grinned. The two walked off to their own table, and Ginny turned to Morgan.

"So, shall we get going?" Morgan suggested.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. She looked around, and soon flagged Matt over.

"We're ready for the check," Morgan said. Matt nodded, and pulled out the paper. Morgan opened a sack of coins, and dropped 15 sickles.

"Let me pay half," Ginny said, pulling out some sickles.

"Nah, it's ok," Morgan brushed it off, "You don't have to."

"Fine," Ginny sighed, "But I'm buying you some sweets at Honeydukes."

"It's a deal," Morgan grinned. The two exited the shop, and when Ginny glanced back, she saw Harry and Rose laughing. Ginny scowled a bit, soon cheered up when all the sweet scents of the candy from Honeydukes filled her nose. The couple walked around the shop, staring at all the different candy. Morgan grabbed a small basket, and handed it to Ginny.

"Fill it up with whatever you want," Morgan instructed.

"Alright," Ginny grinned, and immediately went to the Chocolate Frogs. Ginny grabbed a small handful, and then moved on.

"Grab some Droobles gum," Morgan called. Ginny nodded, and grabbed a few packs. Spotting the Cauldron Cakes, Ginny grabbed a box, remembering it was her favorite sweet.

"Let's go," Ginny said after she paid. Morgan nodded, and the two left the shop. They wandered around Hogsmeade, and eventually reached the Three Broomsticks.

"Why don't we go inside?" Morgan suggested, "Get some butterbeer and head back up to the castle after?"

"That's fine with me," Ginny replied. The two opened the door and saw most of the students scattered around the place. They walked over to a table near the back and sat down. Madam Rosmerta bustled over.

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

"Two butterbeers please," Ginny answered. Madam Rosemerta nodded and headed off. The pair sat in silence, watching the other students around them.

"So," Morgan started, "I'd like to do this again, if it's alright with you."

"I'd like that," Ginny said softly. Before anyone could talk, Madam Rosemerta reappeared with two mugs. Morgan handed her the money and turned back to Ginny.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" Ginny snapped.

"You seemed to have such a good time earlier," Morgan observed, "Now you seem I don't know, down."

"Sorry," Ginny sighed, "It's nothing."

"It's Potter," Morgan assumed.

"No," Ginny countered, "Why would it be him?"

"You like him" Morgan stated, "More than me." Ginny took a sip of her butterbeer and stared Morgan right in the eye.

"I knew it," Morgan sighed, "No one can ever compare when famous Harry Potter is around."

"Shut up I don't like him that way," Ginny refuted, "It's just, I saw someone earlier who I really didn't want to see."

"Who?" Morgan asked, interested.

"Michael," Ginny lied, the real answer being Rose with Harry.

"Corner?" Morgan guessed, "I heard of you two getting together over the summer."

"Yeah, he tried to do things that I didn't want to do," Ginny muttered.

"Sorry for accusing you," Morgan apologized.

"It's fine," Ginny shrugged, "I guess I just needed to get that off my shoulder." They finished their butterbeer in peace and decided to walk back to Hogwarts. Morgan grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked back in silence.

HP3GW

Harry Potter was not the jealous type. He was taking Rose to Hogsmeade because he liked her, and not for any other reason. Then why did it end so badly?

"Table for two please," Harry said, looking around the café. The woman nodded and brought Harry and Rose over to a table by the fire.

"So Harry," Rose started, "How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's really nice," Harry grinned, "I've been having a great time here."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "Hogwarts is the best."

"Hello welcome to the _Wolf Café _I am your waiter, Matt, and my cousin Karen is the Scottish red head," Matt said walking up to the table.

"Hello," Harry acknowledged, "I think I'm ready to order."

"Very well what will you have?" Matt asked flipping open a notepad.

Rose looked down at the menu and decided, "I'll have fish and chips and a pepsi."

"I'll have a chicken roll and a coke," Harry ordered.

"Ok I'll have those coming right up," Matt said taking the menus.

"Oh, I saw something interesting on the menu earlier," Rose called, "What are fish fingers and custard?"

"His crazy invention," Karen said, walking over with two glassed, "He pops into my house years ago and decides he's hungry. He's always like that."

"Oh," Harry nodded and glanced at Rose.

"What is that?" Rose asked, staring at the painting.

"Just decoration," Karen said quickly, "Like I said, Matt is eccentric. Always like weird stuff."

"Hmm," Rose murmured, "It looks familiar."

"It's a blue box, anyone would recognize it," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Rose sighed, "So is Malfoy really treating you like a friend?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked, confused, "I thought you guys were ok with inter-house friendships."

"We are, it's just, Malfoy," Rose continued, "He always was a jerk and arrogant, and he hates us Gryffindors."

"Well, what if he's changed?" Harry suggested.

"Possibly, but he doesn't act like it around us," Rose defended.

"Have you even given him a chance?" Harry accused.

"Why would we, if he hasn't given us one?" Rose glared at the glass in front of her. Harry fell silent, deciding it was best to not continue the fight.

"Here is your food," Karen smiled, "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Harry nodded. Rose smiled, and started eating.

"It's good food," Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "Some of the best fish and chips I've had in a while."

Harry sighed and asked, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Rose inquired.

"What was so horrible that Malfoy did before I came to Hogwarts?" Harry clarified.

"Do you really want to know?" Rose warned. Harry nodded.

"Him, Crabbe, and Goyle would terrorize the school, bullying the lower classmen and getting whatever they wanted. Malfoy was Snape's favourite teacher if course," Rose scoffed, "Always got away with everything if Snape was around. Completely unfair."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Harry started, "My parents taught me that blood was just blood, that it didn't matter who your relatives were, that it's who you are who people should judge. Purebloods, always seem to side with someone like Voldemort, in Slytherin house, just all these stereotypes coming out."

"Not all purebloods are bad Harry, you're missing the obvious," Rose giggled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, the Weasleys, one of the biggest supporters of your family," Rose pointed out, "You may not realize it, but only few wizards in high places still stick to the old ways."

"I don't even remember much of the old ways," Harry said, "I was about six when everything was finally set, and everyone got their equal status. A lot was different back then, and I guess seeing people disregard everything my parents worked so hard to set up puts me on edge."

"Understandable," Rose sympathized, "Having a friend in the school that goes against everything formally known, and then finding out he used to be one of the biggest jerks ever can make one quite confused."

"If you don't mind, "Harry said slowly, "I'm going to keep what I have with Draco, and hope he can change."

"Fine, if you insist," Rose grumbled, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Want to take a walk?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Rose nodded, and they paid for the meal. As they were getting up they saw Matt in the corner waving at them. Rose politely waved back and followed Harry outside. Students were wandering around Hogsmeade, enjoying the crisp Autumn air that made the weather perfect for a day trip. Harry and Rose wandered around, walking down multiple streets not really going in a specific direction. Harry glanced over at Rose and noticed she was shivering. Remembering the tips his father had given him, Harry took off his sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Rose smiled, "It's gotten a lot colder, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, just noticing the temperature drop. Looking around Harry did not see anything unusual. Shrugging, Harry led Rose back to the main street.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, "Where did all the people go?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "What happened?" Before either of them could speak, a scream filled the air. Harry instantly released his wand from the holster and ran towards the sound with Rose hot on his heels. Harry raced down the road, and noticed they were going to Hogwarts. _Dare me celerare_ Harry whispered softly, and felt himself speed up. Right outside of the entrance to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, Harry found himself face to face with about a dozen dementors. They were circling someone on the ground who had passed out.

"Harry!" someone to his right screamed, "They got Morgan!" Harry stared with relief at Ginny, who had hidden herself in the trees. The dementors had not gotten her, yet.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry instantly thought of coming into Hogwarts and experiencing the magic. A silvery wisp emerged from his wand, but nothing more.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "Ok, more happy thoughts." Harry's blood got colder and his strength faded. He started to fall to the ground, his knees giving in. _This has never happened before_ Harry thought, _I've got to protect Ginny._

HP3GW

"Do you want to talk about what Michael did?" Morgan asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Ginny replied shortly, "It doesn't matter, he got away but not without getting hurt."

"Well, I'm up for talking, about anything really," Morgan offered, "People say I give good advice."

"Is it getting cold or is it me?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I guess," Morgan shrugged, "Do you want my jacket?"

"No I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"I really do mean it, I like you Ginny," Morgan started, "If you would let me, I'd love to take you out again."

"I'd like that," Ginny decided. Morgan smiled, and stepped forward. Anticipating what would happen next, Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Moaning softly, Morgan wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling them closer. In turn, Ginny placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved together, soft lips against not too rough ones. The pair suddenly fell to the ground, and Ginny rolled over so she was gently leaning against Morgan.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Yeah," Morgan panted, "You're really good at that."

"Thanks, you too," Ginny blushed.

"Sorry," Morgan said suddenly, "I'm usually not like this but, around you."

"I know, I guess I feel it too," Ginny grinned, and leaned in once more. Morgan pulled her closer and just as their lips were about to touch a sudden chill passed through the air.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, "I can see my breath, is it supposed to be this cold?"

"No," Morgan replied hoarsely, "We should actually get heading back though." Ginny reluctantly nodded, and stood up. Looking down at Morgan she failed to notice the dark figures approaching. Morgan jumped up and pressed a quick kiss on Ginny's lips. Smiling softly, Ginny took his hand in hers, and screamed.

"What?" Morgan asked in alarm, dropping their joint hands.

"D-d-d-dementors," Ginny stuttered. Morgan pulled his wand out from his sleeve and whipped around. Two hooded creatures were making their way to the couple.

"Expecto patronum," Morgan yelled, aiming his wand at them. A silver leopard burst from his wand and streaked towards the dementors.

"Expecto Patronum," Ginny joined in, her horse cantering out of her wand. The dementors turned around, repealed by the patronuses. Morgan grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards Hogwarts.

"We'll be safe within the grounds," Morgan explained as they ran. They reached the top of the hill, only to face four more dementors.

"I'll hold them off, you run," Morgan commanded. His leopard started attacking the creatures, allowing Ginny to slip under cover in the bushes. Ginny kept silent, but watched as Morgan's leopard grew smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. Morgan collapsed to the ground and the dementors surrounded him. Carefully stepping out from the foliage, Ginny raised her wand, only to hear footsteps to her left.

"Harry," Ginny cried, "They got Morgan." Harry nodded briefly as Ginny raced back to the trees.

"Expecto patronum," Ginny whispered, and set her horse out. Glancing at Harry, she found him struggling to get a form. _Hurry up Harry, I can't do this by myself._ In a desperate attempt, Ginny raced from her safe spot to where Harry was on his knees.

"Harry, you've got to stay strong, think of something happy, what do you enjoy the most?" Ginny pleaded, knealing beside him. Harry nodded, and took in a deep breath.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," Harry bellowed. Ginny stared in shock as a giant stag emerged from his wand, sending all of the dementors flying. Ginny's horse joined Harry's stag and the two patonuses ran around before fading out.

"See, I knew you could do it," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I always could, just for some reason my memory wasn't strong enough."

"What was the new memory?" Ginny asked.

"My new friends," Harry half-lied. The truth was, Harry remembered all the times he spent with Ginny, and how it made him feel. Ginny nodded, and turned to Morgan. He was sitting up and, thankfully, seemed unharmed.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, thanks you two," Morgan answered, "I'm just sorry our time was ruined."

"That's not a problem," Ginny reassured, "You owe me a second date." Morgan grinned sheepishly and Ginny kissed him lightly. Harry stood up and glared at the pair.

"If you two are done, we should get going and report what happened before more come back," Harry informed them. Rolling her eyes, Ginny helped Morgan up and they walked back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

The Potter Kingdom

* * *

><p>AN: So for some reason I was excited to put this chapter up. I hope you all like it, and I'm now trying to get a plot into the story, not just the usual romance stories. Review and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"So where did you learn how to use a patronus charm?" Harry asked Morgan.

"Oh um, just around I suppose," Morgan replied, "My dad's an auror, he taught me a bunch of spells." Harry nodded and turned to Ginny.

"Tonks showed me a bunch of spells when I was younger, and I just happened to remember this one," Ginny shrugged. Rose had met them at the entrance to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They were taken up to the hospital wing and given huge chunks of chocolate. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Morgan was lying on the bed.

"So you two are official now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny answered, "I mean, we've only been on one date-" Harry had enough and got up.

"Harry come on," Ginny stood up and followed him, "What is so wrong? You said it was fine and frankly I don't need you to act like another one of my brothers."

"Ginny," Harry turned around and looked her in the eyes, "You know how I feel about you and I don't think I can stand seeing you with someone else."

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said softly, "I want to see how it works out with Morgan. It's not that I don't return your feelings, just I can't simply abandon Morgan." Sighing, Harry used his last resort. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to Ginny's. Harry felt Ginny try to resist, but he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place. _What have you done Potter?_ Harry quickly let go and backed away.

"Sorry," Harry breathed and ran down the corridor. Ginny watched him go as she caught her breath. Harry had made her head spin, catching her off guard and the feeling was pure pleasure. Seeing Morgan was preoccupied with a book, Ginny raced after Harry. She rounded a corner to see Malfoy whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. Backing away, Ginny watched as Crabbe and Goyle left and Malfoy heading in her direction. Ginny bent down to tie her shoe as Malfoy approached. He deliberately bumped into her and sneered down.

"Watch it weasel," Malfoy spat, "These robes are worth more than your pathetic family could ever make."

"Shove off Malfoy," Ginny growled, "I made my bat-boogey hex stronger over the summer, I could demonstrate if you'd like."

"You're not worth my time," Malfoy decided and continued to the hospital wing. Ginny stuck her tongue out at his retreating figure and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering Ginny did not see Harry. Ron and Hermione jumped up and ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked immediately, "We heard about the demenors."

"Yeah I'm fine," Ginny replied bitterly, "I just need some rest." With that Ginny went up to the dormitory and plopped onto the bed. After a few moments there was a knock at the door.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking in.

"Nothing," Ginny lied, "Everything's great."

"It doesn't sound like that," Hermione pointed out.

"What do you do if you like two guys?" Ginny asked, "But one of them theoretically brings you to another world?"

"Harry and Morgan?" Hermione guessed.

"Yeah," Ginny groaned, "I can't leave Morgan in the dust like that, but clearly Harry brings out stronger feelings."

"You never know what could happen with Morgan, and if Harry can't be patient enough and respect your decision he isn't right for you," Hermione advised, "Give it time."

"I suppose," Ginny muttered.

HP3GW

Two weeks had passed since Ginny had last talked to Harry. Ron and Hermione reported he was acting normal during classes, but reluctantly said he had been spending more time with Malfoy.

"What did that git do to Harry?" Ron growled one Saturday morning during breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed, "If this is your stupid theory about Malfoy putting a spell on Harry…"

"Well he doesn't spend time with us anymore. He'd only sit with us if he has to and is not talking to Ginny," Ron pointed out.

"That's my fault," Ginny whispered, "I think I ruined everything between us."

"Nonsense," Hermione scolded, "If he can't come to terms and agree with what you have decided, then only he can be blamed."

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk," Ginny got up and left Ron and Hermione. Heading outside Ginny shivered. The sun was out but there was a breeze. Not many students were out so Ginny was able to go to her special spot. There was a tree by the lake that Ginny had found during her first year. It was secluded and only Ginny and Hermione knew about it. Lying back against the trunk Ginny watched the lake. The wind whipped up tiny waves, which crashed down onto the pebbles. Closing her eyes Ginny relaxed her body. Falling into a light sleep Ginny did not hear the crack of a branch. Only when footsteps were audible Ginny opened her eyes and twisted around the trunk of the tree. A jet of red light flew towards her followed by darkness.

HP3GW

Ron and Hermione looked up as Harry approached the table.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted, "Where'd Ginny?"

"She went for a walk," Ron informed, cramming another piece of toast into his mouth.

"Ron, manners," Hermione huffed, "We haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot," Harry replied.

"Malfoy can think?" Ron blurted out. Hermione shot Ron a glare, who shrugged in response.

"Yes, actually," Harry said shortly, "He helped me realize something. To win Ginny over I need to tell her I understand and that I would wait for her."

"You haven't told her yet," Hermione said.

"I know, I need to tell her today," Harry grabbed a piece of toast and started spreading jam on it. Hermione nodded in approval.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Try by the lake, there's a tree in a secluded spot that she likes to go to," Hermione stated. Harry quickly finished his toast and set out to find Ginny.

"Why is everything about romance now?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

HP3GW

Harry jogged his way down to the lake and searched for the tree Hermione mentioned. Seeing sets of footprints leading to a large willow that twisted at the top, Harry followed them hoping Ginny would be there. As Harry rounded the trunk, he did not see any sign of Ginny around. Completely circling the tree Harry sighed in frustration and sat down. Feeling something sharp poke into his side, Harry stood up glanced down. There was a wand on the ground. Scaning its magical trace, Harry realized it was Ginny's wand. Looking around Harry noticed things seemed out of place. Twigs and leaves were scattered into two lines, as if something big was being dragged. After a few meters the trail ended, but two sets of footprints appeared. _Someone took Ginny_ Harry thought in alarm.

"Accio Firebolt," Harry called, and waited for his broom to appear. After a few beats the broom appeared in the sky. Without waiting for it to stop completely Harry jumped on and flew towards the Forbidden Forrest. Clutching Ginny's wand and the broom, Harry searched as best as he could. _This is taking too long, I should use a tracking spell. _Harry took in a deep breath, and waved his wand over Ginny's. Harry pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket of things he always had with him. Looking at Ginny's wand he saw an outline of bright silver-white. Looking down at the forest Harry could just make out a trail. Following it, Harry noticed Ginny's aura mixing with black and dark green. _Someone evil is out there, as well as someone who has to gone through changes. _Traces of different colors appeared as well but nothing stood out. Harry flew for about five more minutes, deep into the forest until he had to land and follow the trail by hand.

"Lumos," Harry whispered. A ball of light appeared on the tip of both wands and Harry cautiously followed the trail. Harry was able to detect a small, almost invisible path on the forest floor. Harry continued through the forest and eventually saw what looked like a clearing up ahead. There was a ball of light floating in mid-air, so Harry put out the light on the wands. Silently casting charms that detected traps or any blocks, Harry crept closer. Rounding a rather large tree Harry spotted four figures standing in the clearing.

"Send it," one of them commanded. The person on the right nodded and raised his wand.

"Serpensortia," the man muttered, "Go bring Potter here." Harry doubled back in alarm. The man was speaking Parseltongue. Too preoccupied with seeing Ginny tied up to a tree behind the three men, Harry did not even notice he knew what the man speaking in Parseltongue was saying.

"Put up the wards," the first man instructed.

"What are you doing?" the Parseltongue man rounded on the first one.

"What does it look like?" the first one replied.

"You never mentioned hurting Ginny, or even getting her involved," the other hissed, "I did not agree to that."

"Well obviously you did," the first man sneered, "Or you wouldn't have sent the snake to Potter." _Damn, the snake_ Harry spun around to see a large cobra slithering towards him.

"Vipera Evanesca," Harry whispered, and the snake vanished. Turning back to the two arguing men, Harry spotted the other two standing at a distance, guarding Ginny. Harry noticed they were circling the tree Ginny was tied up to, and decided to make his move. Harry slipped on the glasses and identified the Parseltounge man had the green aura while the other one had the black aura. Harry snuck behind the tree Ginny was on and prepared to ambush the guards. One walked towards him, and Harry shot at stunner at him. The other approached and before he saw his companion, he was knocked out Harry quietly removed both of their masks, to fine Crabbe and Goyle. _What the bloody hell is going on? Surely Malfoy isn't involved in this. He told me to find Ginny only this morning. _Ignoring what he should believe, Harry tied up the two thugs and slipped under his invisibility cloak.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" the first man asked.

"Look, Malfoy," the other started, "I'm afraid this ends now." _Malfoy? No way, Malfoy would never do this._

"Shh," Malfoy hushed, "I want Potter gone and so do you, end of story. I don't care that you're lost, getting into Ravenclaw with death eater parents and trying to stay on the good side. It's bull and you know that when the time is right you will side with me." _Morgan? _Harry guessed. _Morgan and Malfoy working together to get rid of me? Why would they do that? What have I done? _

"Wait, where _are_ Crabbe and Goyle?" the man pulled off his hood to reveal the face of Morgan.

"Go check," Malfoy said, "What about the snake? Has it reached Hogwarts yet?"

"Are you at Potter?" Morgan hissed in Parseltounge. After a pause, Morgan glanced around quickly.

"There is no connection to the snake," Morgan cried, "The snake is gone."

"What?" Malfoy spat, "How?" Morgan glanced at where Ginny was, and quickly ran around the tree.

"Crabbe and Goyle are missing as well," Morgan reported.

"What is going here?" Malfoy wondered, "Nevermind, we have Weasley and Potter will be here soon. I'll call in father." Morgan nodded and checked the ropes on Ginny.

"She's starting to wake," Morgan warned. Smirking, Malfoy walked over to Ginny. Her eyes blinked a few times and looked around.

"Let me go Malfoy," she growled, struggling with the bindings.

"I didn't tie you up," Malfoy simply stated.

"Well who the hell did?" Ginny spat.

"Me," Morgan said, stepping out from the shadows.

HP3GW

Harry honestly could have rescued Ginny by using a simple half an hour projection spell. For some reason Harry decided to wait and see how things played out. His first mistake.

HP3GW

"What?" Ginny whispered, "No, no, no, I did not just get captured by my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," Morgan fell to his knees, "It's the only way to get Potter. It will be ok, once this is done, everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny screamed, "You just captured me and are using me as bait!"

"Everything is fine," Morgan seemed to be reassuring himself more than anyone else, "It's all ok. Mother and father will come and everything will be alright. I won't be treated like nothing anymore and finally have a happy family."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked softly, looking down at Morgan.

"He's weak," Malfoy scoffed, "Death eater parents, scared childhood not knowing what to do in life. Everything was fine I left him alone simply because of the power his parents hold. Then you came along with Potter. Once our parents knew of Potter finally leaving the castle, they had us act. Morgan refused at first, but eventually I won him over."

"What did you do?" Ginny demanded.

"Nothing, that's the best part," Malfoy smirked, "Seeing you and Harry kiss brought out his darker side."

"That day at the hospital wing," Ginny realized, "Morgan, that was nothing. Harry forced it on me, I never wanted it."

"Still, it hurt and that just gives me more of a reason to get rid of him," Morgan growled, standing up, "Once he's here, we will attack, but I promise you will stay safe." With that, Morgan cast a strong shield charm over Ginny. In the bushes, Harry cursed silently. He wouldn't be able to grab Ginny and go until Morgan dropped the spell. If he managed to break the charm, his presence would be known, and he couldn't risk that, not yet.

"Your plan will never work," Ginny hissed, "Harry would not travel this far for whatever you told him."

"That's the thing," Morgan interjected, "We told him to come alone, a note from you saying that."

"He still wouldn't travel this far," Ginny pointed out.

"Actually, it's a note saying you're in trouble while on an assignment for homework, and you lost your way," Malfoy butted in.

"That doesn't make sense," Ginny retorted.

"The guy goes blind when you're involved," Malfoy shrugged, "The past few weeks have been nothing but Ginny this and Ginny that and how do I fix what I've done and blah blah blah."

"Really?" Ginny asked, "So he wasn't just being cruel and avoiding me."

"He was trying to make up for being a prat," Malfoy rolled his eyes, "It was torture, every minute of it, but I suppose it was worth it."

"How so?" Ginny questioned.

"We get Potter," Malfoy said with a gleam in his eye.

"So where is he?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Malfoy growled, "He's on his way."

"How do you know?" Ginny smirked, "He could figure out the note is not from you and not come."

"True," Morgan confessed, "One question: what happens when he doesn't find you around Hogwarts?" Ginny fell silent, begging in her mind to keep Harry from walking into the trap.

"Don't underestimate him," Ginny declared confidently.

"We're prepared though," Malfoy countered, "Currently there are Death Eaters on the way, ready to take Harry and get into the Potter Castle."

"That's completely mental," Ginny burst out, "How could you do that with such a small force?"

"Small but powerful," Malfoy replied, "Since we have Potter, we'll be allowed right in."

"We take control of the wizard world," Morgan chimed in.

"Impossible," Ginny growled.

"Think about it," Malfoy persuaded, "If Lily and James could simply take over, why not a larger team of Death Eaters?"

"Even making everyone equal they faced protest, it took six years to completely gain control," Ginny pointed out, "One does not simply take control."

"They went about it the wrong way," Malfoy had the gleam back in his eye, "We will use fear to gain control quickly."

"You're bonkers," Ginny shook her head.

"Not really," Morgan started, "If we simply show the world our power and what happens to those who oppose it, they will be living in fear. They will obey every order and-"

"It's a dictatorship," Ginny exclaimed, "I thought we learned not to allow those."

"I can see why you're in Ravenclaw," Malfoy murmured ignoring Ginny, "Where's Potter, it's been about an hour."

"The snake is gone, so he should be on his way," Morgan said, "Just stay patient. I only hope the snake did not die and the message was delivered."

HP3GW

While everyone was talking, Harry started recording the conversation. Looking around, Harry tried to find a way to escape, but his best bet was to go straight and attack. _Here goes nothing_ Harry thought and stepped forward.

"Shh, someone's coming," Malfoy whispered, and pulled his hood back over his head. Morgan stood in front of Ginny while keeping his face hidden.

"Hello?" Harry called out, "Ginny, where are you?" There was no response.

"Potter," Malfoy said, stepping forward, "Sorry to tell you, but Ginny is not available at the moment." Harry glanced at where Ginny was tied up, and saw she had been gagged. Glaring at Malfoy, Harry drew his wand.

"Expelliarmus," Morgan called, but Harry jumped out of the way.

"Stupefy," Harry hit Morgan square in the chest, and turned to Malfoy.

"I thought we were friends Malfoy," Harry called.

"How did you know it was me?" Malfoy asked, removing the hood.

"You tricked me," Harry growled, "You want me gone."

"Nicely done Potter," Malfoy praised, "You won't get away though."

"Expelliarmus," Harry cried. A jet of red shot towards Malfoy, who jumped behind a tree. Glancing at where Ginny was, Harry saw the shield charm was gone. Harry quickly cut the ropes and removed the gag.

"Behind you," Ginny cried, and Harry whipped around, and fell to the ground. Harry tried to stand, but spikes of pain shot up his left arm.

"He used a damn bludgeoning spell," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Ginny, here's you wand. We're going to fly out of here," Harry groaned, "Let me just slow Malfoy down," Harry explained, "_Bombarda_." The spell flew straight at the tree Malfoy was behind, and Harry quickly summoned his Firebolt. Making sure Ginny was securely on it, Harry kicked off struggled through the thick trees.

"Watch out," Ginny cried, "_Protego_." The stunning spell bounced harmlessly off the shield.

"Good one," Harry grinned, "Ugh, my arm."

"I can try a healing spell," Ginny suggested, "It might not work at best, but we are escaping a near death situation."

"Try it," Harry insisted, "Anything that could help me get us back to Hogwarts." Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand.

"_Ferula, reparifors, episkey_," Ginny murmured. The broom jerked unsteadily as Harry's arm fell into a numb state.

"It's good enough for now," Harry decided.

"What are those figures flying after us?" Ginny asked, glancing back. Harry looked behind them and swore.

"Death Eaters, I don't know why they're still around though," Harry said, "I've got to lose them, faster, faster." Ginny's hair flew all over as the broom picked up speed.

"Move to the right," Ginny cried, "There' a spell coming towards us." Harry jerked the broom away, missing whatever spell sent by an inch.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"It's a multiple amount of spells," Ginny said, "Up or down, just don't let us get hit." Harry nodded and steered the broom higher. Second mistake. A stray spell hit the broom, sending Harry and Ginny spiraling to the ground. Multiple branches and leaves cut Harry's face, and he barley used the cushioning spell in time. Inches before the ground Harry and Ginny came to a halt.

"Thanks," Ginny groaned, sitting up.

"No problem," Harry replied, "We should get moving, it's a long way back, broom or not."

"Or the Death Eaters will surround us," Ginny shivered. Harry quickly looked around, and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Get under, we'll make our way back slowly," Harry instructed. Ginny nodded and the two sipped under the cloak.

"I sent a message to Dumbledore earlier," Harry whispered, "If I give up our position the Death Eaters will know where we are, but so will Dumbledore."

"Could we fight them off?" Ginny asked, "There were only three chasing us."

"They're still powerful, I saw we continue as far as we can get," Harry decided, "Then hopefully we'll be safe." Ginny nodded and Harry silently lit the tip of his wand. They walked through the forest, doing the best they could to return. After minutes of walking, Harry was about to collapse and he saw Ginny was not looking too good either. They both stopped when they heard a crack in the woods.

"Do you see him?" a voice asked. Harry quickly identified Malfoy. Two figures emerged. Malfoy and an older man with long blond hair.

"Father, will this work?" Malfoy asked. _Lucius Malfoy_ Harry thought in disgust.

"Of course it will," Lucius snapped. Malfoy nodded and fell silent. Morgan and two Death Eaters appeared behind Malfoy.

"David, Ann," Lucius nodded curtly, "Ready?" The two Death Eaters nodded and pulled out their wands. With a rush the cloak fell off of Harry and Ginny, leaving them open and vulnerable.

"There," Morgan said. Harry found himself disarmed and stunned. He fell to the ground and saw Ginny collapse next to him. _How are we going to escape this?_


End file.
